Moving On
by Melon-Potter
Summary: The five friends are in Grimmauld Place but they are all still in the holiday spirit, and are all very interested in love. Will Hermione ever hook up? Will she ever want too? And can Dean resist such a blatant test of his matchmaking skills?
1. Hormonal Imbalance, Definitely

_**To those of you who read "Who Gets Hurt In A Love Triangle", welcome back, to the rest, good day to you! This is a sequel to WGHIALT, but reading it is not required to understand this one.**_

**Main Characters:  
><strong>Harry Potter  
>Ron Weasley<br>Dean Thomas  
>Seamus Finnegan<br>Hermione Granger  
><em>*surprise character*<em>

**Plot:**  
>Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus have finally finished Hogwarts, and with studying behind them, for the males at least, they seem to have nothing left to do but eat, fornicate, sleep and fornicate, maybe not in that order. Will anything be able to bring them out of that stupor?<p>

**Release Date For Full Story:**  
>Chapters being released on the first of every month<p>

* * *

><p>The sun glistened down on the river, making the very water seem alive with energy. Spring was in full swing, and countless blossoms, flowers and buds could be seen at just a quick glance. The sky was a deep, passionate blue, broken beautifully by several fluffy clouds. A few rabbits sat near the trees by the entrance to the small clearing looking almost like small grey statues. The only noise for miles around was the cascade of a small waterfall and a heron occasionally flying overhead. A water snake glided steadily down river, it's above the water, twisting around like a small periscope.<p>

Suddenly, a noise like a bull-whip filled the air, sending the animals flying, bouncing or diving to cover. Five adults, barely older than nineteen or twenty stood in the centre of the clearing beside the river bed, a small basket in the hand of one and a roll of blanket in another's. A small beaded bag, in the hand of the only girl of the group, reflected the sharp sunlight.

"Where are we again?" Dean said, letting go of Ron and Seamus' hands, both of whom let go of the hands of those beside them. Hermione had decided that a day out would be nice and so had insisted she take everyone by side along apparition. It added to the surprise apparently.

"This, Dean, is the Forest of Dean." She replied, gazing around in near reverence at the clearing.

"Sweet" Seamus said, already taking his shoes and socks off. "Can I swim now mother?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving Seamus to guess at an answer. Ron pulled his shirt off and ran towards the small river, kicking off his own shoes as he went. Harry walked behind him, picking up the trail of clothes left by Seamus and Ron. Dean followed Hermione towards a small Willow tree that leant over the river, its leaves gently stroking the water's surface.

"Your single" he said, sitting down beneath it.

"Outstanding to Dean Thomas for his observational skills" Hermione said jokingly, lounging down beside him.

"Let me try again. I need to find you a boyfriend".

"And if I also decided I'm gay?"

"All the better. Any lads I confronted would think I planned some sort of sick, non-consensual role play for them."

"And girls wouldn't?"

"Are you trying to tell me something Mione?"

Hermione laughed and looked down the river towards the small waterfall at which Seamus appeared to be staring longingly.

"How long do you think until he jumps?" Dean asked, also looking across at Seamus.

"I would have thought you were best for judging his reckless side".

"He's a whore".

"Always nice to hear" Hermione said, looking at him with laughable bewilderment etched across her face.

"Sorry, could have phrased that better. He isn't reckless, he's a whore".

"I suppose that makes more sense".

"He's a nice whore though" Dean said as if Hermione hadn't spoken. "Fucks really well. Knows just how to hit the right spot".

Hermione suddenly erupted in laughter and set about unrolling the mat. Dean stood up and stripped off to his boxers then ran down to the river. Upon his arrival, it was revealed that Seamus did not want to jump. He wanted Harry to.

Harry, however, had other things on his mind. The Forest of Dean. A sanctuary during his so-called seventh year whilst he searched for Voldermort's horcruxes. Ironically, the most peaceful period of his life. Not the fighting bit, that would be odd, to say the least, but the time in the forest. He had found true serenity then, something only a few were able to say about that time.

However, Harry's real problem was now, as Seamus seemed adamant that Harry would climb the waterfall.

"Go on mate" Seamus argued, "Ron'll think you're a pussy otherwise. And we all know he doesn't like that kinda thing".

Harry laughed and swam towards the waterfall, looking around for any blatant hazards. Seamus may be an idiot, but he wasn't. After a few minutes though, no danger was found and Harry climbed onto shore, the weight of the water pulling at his boxers making him throw his hands down to stop them slipping down his legs. He started climbing the waterfall, feeling all eyes on him. Which was a pretty good feeling, knowing that three gay lads are staring at you boxer-clad arse as you climb a rocky mound, water trickling down your back. Harry smiled, and muttered to himself.

"Not bragging or anything" he said as he reached the top. He heard Seamus wolf whistle and absentmindedly pulled his boxers up a few centimeters scared that they may have slipped to an extent Hermione may not have wished to see.

Turning around, Harry faced out past the top of the trees. The outcrop was higher than he had originally thought. Either that or the trees lower. However he looked at it however, the water was definitely a drop and a half away.

"Fuck it" Harry said, running forwards and leaping from the outcrop, plunging down in a spiral of limbs, water and screams.

Screams of joy.

Exhilaration.

Harry hadn't felt so alive in years. It was surprising how boring fighting Voldermort could get at times.

The water rushed up to meet Harry, seemingly latching onto his feet and dragging him under. He heard whoops from Seamus and Ron, and Hermione's reassuringly condescending voice saying something along the lines of, "Hormones".

The water had looked choppy, dangerous, inviting from above, but below, under the surface, it seemed almost like a whole new world. It was funny how a few meters of space could open up to a whole new world, a whole new escape. However, humans had a fundamental flaw.

Harry resurfaced, gulping down the air and looking around for his boyfriend, secretly hoping to see Ron worry about him. Wondering if Ron's tough exterior hid a real teddy bear inside. However, Ron was looking at Hermione with a look of pure incredulity in his eyes.

"He's not pregnant Mione".

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back to the tree, shaking with suppressed laughter at Ron's stupidity. A few seconds later, Seamus and Dean dropped down behind Harry, pulling him down with them, again, entering the whole new world

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love, Joe<strong>_


	2. Does It Not Feel A Bit Awkward

_My new years resolution dictates that I must write more, and so here is 'Moving On', and on the first of every month it will be updated! You can come to expect more from me over the year_

* * *

><p>"Where do I put it?" Ron asked, his voice straining.<p>

"I don't know" Harry said, staring down at Ron, "Just shove it in there".

"You sure?" Ron said, positioning himself where Harry told him.

"Yeah, it should be fine." Harry said, reclining back against the bed.

The room was silent but for the sounds of Harry and Ron's heavy breathing.

"Does it not feel a bit awkward" Ron said, finally collapsing beside Harry on the bed. "I mean, it is Sirius' room".

Harry shrugged.

"We had to do it at some point" Harry said, turning to face Ron and planting a kiss on his nose.

"S'pose it is only possessions" Ron said, pulling Harry into a proper kiss.

"It's not like we're having sex or anything" Harry agreed whilst Ron kissed the corner of his mouth. "At least not yet anyway."

Harry and Ron had spent the morning attempting to tidy Sirius room, given that both its previous occupants, Harry and Sirius, were not regarded for being the tidiest people in the world. As such, books, wrappers, letters and clothing lay scattered across the floor, under the bed and on the furniture. One sheet of paper had even managed to embed itself into the door's hinge.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, licking Harry's earlobe.

"Just for today, I'll let it mean anything you want" Harry purred, widening his legs to straddle Ron.

"Well..." Ron began, but was hastily cut off by Hermione's bushy head appearing around the side of the door frame.

"Oh seriously" she exclaimed upon catching sight of the scene before her. "You two are at it again?"

Harry squeezed his legs tighter around Ron before looking at Hermione, the faint bulge in his trousers slightly defeating the innocent look he had plastered across his face.

"Hermione please, the last time we 'bonded' was on holiday".

"Unfortunately" Ron muttered under his breath, making Hermione grin slightly, whilst Harry simply stroked his arm soothingly. Hermione picked up on Harry's actions and laughed.

"The way you're holding him, it's like he dying!" she said, turning to leave the room.

"I am!" Ron shouted at her back, listening to her climb half way down the stairs, stop, and spin back around, reappearing at the doorway.

"I forgot to tell you what I came for originally" she said with a small smile, "Dean and Seamus want to go out for some sort of dinner, I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Harry imagined himself sitting with Ron at a candlelit dinner, Dean and Seamus sitting at the next table, and Hermione in the middle, alone. He laughed guiltily, remembering that his boyfriend used to be Hermione's, before he'd stolen him.

"Sure" Ron said "Should be fun".

"Yeah, can't wait" Harry said as he pulled Ron back onto his stomach, "But until then, this boy needs my loving".

Ron grinned mischievously, making Hermione shake her head in bewilderment before leaving.

"Now then, where were we?" Harry asked nonchalantly whilst Ron kissed his neck affectionately, sending Harry only a sharp bite in reply, "I see".

With the swiftness and agility seven years of Quidditch had given him, Harry pushed Ron onto his back and jumped up so that he was standing over the ginger haired man.

"I was only just getting started" Ron began to argue, but stopped as Harry leant down and ripped his flimsy jeans off, throwing them away as he crawled onto the bed and towards Ron's now exposed boxer shorts. The red head shivered and put his head back onto the bed, tensing his muscles as he felt Harry's hands push up his body under his shirt.

"I don't know why it took me this long to tell you how I feel" Harry said softly as he pushed Ron's shirt off over his head, "I could have been doing this for months now".

"Well they say distance makes the heart grow fonder" Ron replied, his breathing starting to become heavier.

"You were never distant, just not close enough to do this" Harry answered, punctuating every word with a kiss around Ron's nipples, finishing the sentence with a soft suckle on one.

"Well you have me now" Ron said, pulling lazily at Harry's top, telling him he wanted it removed, "And I won't be going anywhere, so long as you strip sometime soon".

Harry laughed and came up from his adoration of Ron's nipple. Slowly, he knelt down either side of Ron and began to pull his top off, throwing it behind him towards the open door.

"We should probably close that" Ron mumbled half-heartedly having watched where Harry's top had been thrown, his attention was brought back however by the sound of a zip slowly being opened and a button popped.

Harry seemed to be in full blown sex mode, his eyes fixed on nothing but the body trapped between his legs. Realising this, and knowing exactly what it meant, Ron grabbed his wand from the bedside table and waved it in the direction of the door. Instead of the door closing however, a small plastic bottle flew throw it and landed beside them on the bed. Harry looked at it and grinned.

"Isn't that Dean's lube?" he asked.

Ron smiled, confirming Harry's suspicions.

"I see we're on the same wavelength then" Harry said, pushing his jeans down to his knees and standing up to let them drop fully. Immediately, Ron pushed his torso up and pulled down on his boxer shorts, kicking them off and pulling Harry down on top of him, pressing his arousal into the fabric of Harry's briefs.

"Fuck" Harry moaned, finally losing his gentle composure, "I want to take you, right now, please".

Ron grinned, realising the power he had over his boyfriend. With a final buck of the hips, Ron nodded.

Instantly, Harry ripped off his own boxers and threw them aimlessly against a wall. Picking up the lube as if not doing so would kill him, he popped the cap and turned it over, letting the liquid fall onto his fingers. Ron, upon realising how quick Harry was going, lifted his legs up to his chest and put his hands down to his ass, spreading his cheeks so as to allow Harry's fingers entrance.

Harry dropped the bottle and looked down at Ron's preparations, realising once and for all that Ron was serious about his feelings for Harry. Taking a breath as if it would be paining him more, Harry placed a finger against Ron's entrance, feeling him shudder at the cold before pushing a finger in. He immediately felt the muscles tighten around his finger but persevered, knowing from past experiments in the shower that once you got used to it, it was like heaven on earth... in your ass.

"Just relax" Harry said soothingly, using his free hand to lower himself onto Ron's chest, one hand by his arse, the other stroking his hair.

"Easy for you to say" Ron started but Harry soon felt the muscles relax, and began to push his finger in a bit further, kissing Ron at the same time to keep the red heads mind on nothing else but pleasure. After Harry had slid the finger in and out a few more times, he pushed it in as far as he could to try and find the bundle of nerves that would surely send Ron into spasms of pleasure, knowing full well that he needed something to distract him from the upcoming pain of more intruding fingers. After a few more pushes, Harry brushed against a small bump and felt Ron buck up from below him, eliciting soft profanities into Harry's mouth. Harry brushed against it a few more times before sliding his finger out and playing with Ron's entrance a bit with a different finger to prepare it. After a minute of playing with his hole, Harry pushed two fingers into Ron. Again he felt the warmth of Ron's body and the tightening of his muscles, but unlike the first time, Ron relaxed of his own accord.

Ron laughed slightly as Harry began his slow stretching.

"I can't remember you being this gentle at the lake last month" He breathed into Harry's ear.

"Yeah, but that was our first time, all I wanted to do was bang your back doors in, now I want to love you".

Ron moaned sensually below Harry, though whether it was the finger in his arse or Harry's tender words was not clear.

"Right, we're going in five minutes" Seamus shouted from the ground floor, rousing the cries of Mrs Black.

"And according to Mrs Black, we have five extra minutes" Harry said, making Ron laugh.

"Better get this over and done with then".

As if he had been waiting for those very words, Harry sat back up onto his knees and started sliding his fingers in and out of Ron, speeding up to try and heighten the pleasure. Upon hearing Mrs Black screams stop, Ron grabbed both erections and started pumping them whilst Harry fingered his ass. It only took a few seconds before Ron squirted his load out however, sending it spiralling across his chest. Seeing this only spurred on Harry's fingering, which in turn, made Ron pump their erections even faster. As Harry felt himself near his own climax he thrust his fingers into the man below him one final time just as he released what felt like everything his body consisted off onto Ron's chest. After a few seconds of dazed breathing, Harry collapsed onto Ron's chest, pulling his fingers out smiling.

"That was amazing" Ron panted, slowly returning his legs to their original position. Harry laughed cheekily.

"That was just the start, you don't even want to know what I'd have done if we had another half hour free".

"Well, we have tonight free" Ron said amorously, winking up at Harry before looking down at his chest.

"Oh I already have you booked in for tonight" Harry said, "I was after a bit extra now".

Ron laughed, looking up at Harry's face with a mixture of admiration and pure joy before grabbing his wand again.

"I can hear someone coming, so as much as I want to shower with you until it's too steamy to breath, we better just clean up the easy way" he said, giving Harry a final kiss before sliding out from beneath him and casting a quick 'scourgify'. Harry pouted before he too heard someone's feet ascending the many stairs to the top floor. Jumping up, he glanced around for his clothes, only managing to find boxer shorts and an exceptionally old top that he hadn't seen since his seventh year.

"Harry, Ron, we're about to- Oh" Dean said, turning the corner into the room. "Hermione said you were getting frisky but I didn't think you's could seriously get it done in only a minute".

Harry winked at Dean before looking around for some clean jeans in the wardrobe, settling in the end for the pair he had been wearing for two weeks.

"Anyway, we're heading off now and if you don't hurry up we will leave you to apparate randomly into muggle restaurants until you find us."

"Right, we're coming" Ron said, still smiling as he pulled on his own trousers.

Dean turned to leave the room but stopped just as he reached the doorway.

"Just out of interest," he began, but Harry cut him off.

"Yes, we did do it in five minutes, kind of" he said, grinning as he closed the wardrobe door and splashed his neck with some aftershave.

"Bliddy hell, even Seamus can't get up to those speeds" he muttered, turning and leaving the room.

"Five minutes?" Ron asked, "I thought time went quicker when you were having fun".

"I can make time last a hell of a lot longer if you want" Harry replied, turning towards the door and following Dean out of it, leaving Ron standing alone wondering just when Harry planned his next move.


	3. Updates

I know I really haven't been around much lately, at all. For which I can only apologize. However, I have a big plan which is briefly summed up on my profile page, I just thought I would post this here to let everyone following these longer storiesknow that I am returning, but also that these long stories are to be edited as I started writing WGHIALT so long ago that I now look at it and cringe at the writing style and all I can see are the mistakes that I made.

So, to conclude a very brief message, I will be back in early July with the re-written version of WGHIALT which will then simply be called "The Love Triangle". Until then you can keep checking my profile for my plan and any updates.

All my love and apologies,

Joe.


End file.
